The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Prunella vulgaris plant named ‘Magdalena’ characterized by the combination of larger purple flowers, taller habit and rebloom compared to the seed parent. The new Prunella vulgaris was raised as a seedling from open pollinated seed sown from the seed parent, Prunella vulgaris ‘Under the Sea’, not patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2014. The selection of the new plant was due to its' larger purple flowers, taller habit and rebloom, compared to the seed parent. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2015 by means of division, and vegetative cuttings. The new Prunella vulgaris has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the originally discovered plant after rooting over 1000 plants from 2015 to 2018. No plants of the new Prunella vulgaris have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly for the inventor.